


The One with the Monster Dildo

by Lolysida



Series: Lolas Adventures with boys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Dildos, F/M, Fluff, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolysida/pseuds/Lolysida
Summary: Lola gets home after a long and tiring day. But her troubles doesn't end there. Someone is waiting for her.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Lolas Adventures with boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079621





	The One with the Monster Dildo

The bag dropped to the floor, her jacket clung to the chair with all it could, the computer slowly started to boot up, a deep sigh and then the calming noise of waves washed over her. Serenity. Lola slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. The calm obviously had to wait for another day. With heavy steps she walked over to the balcony that stood open for the entire world. It hadn’t been like that when she left that morning. She stepped out on it and gazed over the beach. Not a soul to disturb her. When she thought a bit about it she might have forgotten to close it when she rushed back in for her smokes. The thought slipped away and she closed her eyes again. The fresh sea air made all the worries of the day seem trivial.

“Did you plan on standing there and slacking all day?” the voice behind her made her jump.

“How long have you been fucking lying there?” with a hand over her heart and the other gripped the railing, she sent death glares to the man, casually, lying on her bed. Huan-Li. He was just comfortably lying there, watching her. 

“Quite some time. You didn’t even notice me when you dropped your bag right next to me.” she could see that he was fiddling with something. She soon understood what it was. In pure panic she leapt towards the bed to take it from him. But he jumped over her from the edge of the bed. He held his arm up, with the monster dildo in his hand, as high as he possibly could. The height difference made it difficult for her to reach it, no matter how much she jumped or stretched. While she was struggling and cursing, he looked down on her with a huge grin.

“Huan-Li you little bitch! Just give me it you jerk!” she pushed him against his chest and continued to try and get the dildo.

“First of all. Who here is actually small? And second. Why would I just give back this… very interesting dildo to you, when this is perfect blackmail material and you calling me names. Hm?” that smug smile and the truth in his words made her blood boil. But not only because of anger. But she was not the only one feeling it. Now he had the upper hand, he was the one controlling the situation, she couldn’t do much to change it. Whatever the outcome of this may be he would have a lot of blackmail for a long time. The close body contact was getting unbearable. Her breast pressed up against him, how her body was rubbing against his when she jumped. It was getting reactions. Even the curses in Swedish that spilled out of her mouth were hot. Her intensity. But he could never expect what would come. 

She couldn’t stand there and jump forever. And she was already aware that this was a losing battle. But she was willing to take drastic measures if she had to. Now she just needed to decide what she would do. That's when it hit her. The perfect solution that he would never see coming and even say anything about afterwards.

“I will only say this one more time Huan-Li! Give it back and get out you perv!” he laughed and shook his head.

“Nope” that was it, now she put the plan in motion. She stomped on his foot. wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. And kissed him. When he was distracted she grabbed the dildo and kneed him on his crotch. She let go of him and let him fall to the floor. With her arms crossed over her chest, dildo in hand, she looked at him triumphantly.

“Huh? Interesting…” he looked up at her from the floor. His face was not twisted in agony, he didn’t whimper either. He looked contemplative. That was not the reaction she had expected from him.

“You kissed a perv… “ that smug smile graced his face again.

“And you obviously don't have a cock.” she retorted.

“A cup… never know when you need it.” he winked at her and smiled that annoying smile.

“Oh so you get kicked between the legs a lot. Shocker. just as shocking as you even getting it up.” she turned around to put back the dildo in its rightful place. But Huan-Li was up on his feet again. He grabbed her and dragged her with him onto the bed. She did not look pleased with having him over her or that he held her down.

“Let me shock you then…”

**Author's Note:**

> These are my own characters that might be in other stories that I write in the future. Huan-Li is a bitch and I love it just as much as Lola does but she doesn't want to admit it! ;P
> 
> Check out my twitter for updates and random shit :D  
> https://twitter.com/lolysida


End file.
